


The Cavendish onsen

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [13]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Bottom!Akko, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wholesome, top!diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: "Ahhh, Diana~" Akko moaned slowly. "I love you~" She said in a voice halfway between a moan and a whisper, emphasising the middle word as her head tilted back. Diana smiled."I love you too," she whispered, gently curling her fingers and hitting a new area inside Akko. As she did, Akko's voice went up about two octaves, her shoulders suddenly hunched and her arms pushing and pulling Diana at weird angles.Akko visits Cavendish manor to try out their hot springs with Diana. Akko's optimism was well placed and they did a lot more than kiss, and took it to Diana's bedroom.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 41
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

Cavendish manor. The last time Akko had been there seemed like a very long time ago now. She had arrived as an uninvited guest last time, but this time Diana was very keen for her company - she and Diana had been dating for a few months now, and when the blonde had suggested they try Cavendish manor's onsen, Akko very enthusiastically said yes before even thinking. Firstly, it was an onsen. A Cavendish onsen at that, so it was bound to be good. But secondly and more importantly, she got to see Diana in her bathing outfit.

The manor was just as run down as it was the last time Akko was there and she was just as excited as the two approached the changing rooms. They were near the main living area so it wasn't too unkempt - just the occasional cobweb hiding in the upper corners of the ceiling around the wide windows filling the corridor with afternoon sunlight.

Cavendish manor must have stood for hundreds of years, maybe thousands? Akko knew it was old but sometimes she felt silly for not knowing how old. Diana told her once, some time ago, that the underground hospital she had once been treated in was used during war times. She wondered if Cavendish manor itself had been a strategic point, and its inhabitants had needed to defend it. She couldn't help but notice the occasional battlements lining the tall walls of the property and all of the ancient cracks in the walls, worn one way or another.

"You look like you're lost in thought for once, Akko," Came Diana's quipping voice.

Akko blinked, instantly back in reality. The British witch, who had been leading her through sprawling corridors and happily humming to herself, had turned to face the Japanese witch after noticing her particular quietness.

"Yeah, just enjoying the manor," Akko answered flatly. Diana scoffed.

"Most of the people who visit this manor wouldn't say that given its current state," Diana mumbled, casting her eyes to the dirtiest corners.

"Well they're all posh people who've got sticks up their arses," Akko complained, continuing her march down the corridor. Diana giggled, briefly stepping up her pace to catch up until they were walking side by side again.

"Yeah," she answered simply with a nod. "I guess they are."

"I'm glad you're not like that~" Akko said quietly, giving Diana a quick peck on the cheek as they walked. Usually,Akko was more thirsty for affection than Diana (or at least she let it show more), and often she would initiate small gestures like that, even in public, which would fluster Diana, a sight Akko loved to see. Diana would usually reciprocate with some small act of affection. However, when the were in private and occasionally did more than a little kiss on the cheek, Diana always ended up being the one in control.

"Oh, I was," Diana chuckled. "Who I am now is all thanks to you," she said warmly and kissed Akko back, her lips lingering on Akko's cheek for a brief moment longer than the brunette had expected. Akko sighed softly, turning her head upwards so meet Diana's lips with her own but Diana had already pulled away, smirking. "Save it for the onsen," she grinned, relishing how her girlfriend instantly turned red.

Soon they came to a door in the hallway marked slightly differently to the others, taller and wider and central to the courtyard through the window. Diana pushed it open and stepped through with Akko awkwardly following, her brain still replaying Diana's last phrase.

Even the changing rooms were, at least slightly, glamorous with ornamented, arching rails and seating areas.

"I always thought these decorations were a little unnecessary for a changing room too," Diana said as if reading her mind.

Akko nodded mildly, holding her bathing suit close to her chest in embarrassment. She got changed as quickly as she could, finding herself strangely self-conscious getting changed with her girlfriend. She was facing partially away from Diana with fidgeting fingers for a moment but her concerns ground to a halt as her whole train of thought paused as Akko looked over her shoulder, her eyes taking in Diana's body. The way her hair trailed gently down her bare back, the smoothness and lightness of her skin... The legs... The chest... It was all perfect and Akko couldn't help a small sigh of contentment.

"What?" Diana asked casually, raising an amused eyebrow.

Akko pouted, shaking her head.

"Too embarrassed to look at me like this?" Diana chuckled, leaning against a wall with her hands behind her head, deliberately sticking her chest out with one leg curled, her foot planted on the wall just below her hips.

Akko felt a fire burning in her nerves after Diana spoke in that low, alluring tone, the teasing girl putting on a show that left the Japanese witch fighting not to stare.

"Come on," Diana chuckled again, taking Akko's hand in hers and pausing momentarily as if to check if Akko was okay.

"Mhm!" Akko answered, lightly squeezing her girlfriend's hand and following her happily through another door.

The two stepped into the onsen and Akko was instantly enraptured by the scene - it was a very traditional Japanese room, with tall and sturdy wooden walls. The spring itself looked very natural, carved out of a rocky stone floor with outcrops rising above the water on the edges of the room. There was dense, sweet mist in the room and Akko felt the wave of heat hit her as she walked in.

Thankfully it wasn't anywhere near as hot as the one she had been in with Lotte and Sucy.

The water was still and quiet as Diana entered it gracefully with no splash, like a trained swimmer. Akko stared unapologetically as the British witch stretched her arms above her head, the shining water on her skin emphasising her frame.

Akko was more than happy to follow suit, slowly sliding into the water and melting as the warmth sunk into her, releasing a contented sigh as her eyes fluttered shut. In a split second, it was like she was rooted in the pool. She never wanted to leave.

"I take it you're getting along well with the hot springs?" Diana laughed as Akko leaned her head back on the wall. The Japanese witch hummed her acknowledgement but didn't move a muscle. The water was dense and misty but very still, so Diana had a relatively clear view of Akko's body.

She was skinny. Diana knew that from how she often pulled her sleeves up further than she should in a rebellious manner, not to mention her skirt. While Diana knew Akko was healthy from her surprising athletic prowess and endless bank of energy, she looked like she was on the edge of malnourishment. There were thin traces of muscle over Akko's arms and legs, currently lying relaxed as the girl reclined and slowly sunk deeper into the water. Her shoulders and waist were very slim and her thighs had a sizeable gap between them. The bathing outfit covered very little and before she knew it, Diana found herself staring.

Eventually, Akko slowly opened one eye and, noticing Diana's eyes focused on her body, quickly shot up to cover her body, her cheeks already glowing brightly.

"What's the matter, Akko?" Diana asked. "You've never been conscious of your body before."

"I've never been this naked in front of you before," Akko shot back quickly. "W-why were you staring?"

"Because now that we're dating I'm allowed to do that," Diana answered plainly while scooting slowly towards Akko, proving to fluster her more. "You don't mind, do you?" Diana asked warily, sat inches away from the Japanese witch, her mouth close to her ear.

"N-n-" Akko stammered.

"You get to stare too," Diana said as a low whisper right in Akko's ear. Akko briefly tensed up, giving Diana an intriguing view of the muscles on her toned body turning taut before she looked up and met Diana's eyes. Her face was nervous and unsure, her cheeks displaying embarrassment but her eyes piercing and excited. It was adorable. Akko's eyes slowly travelled down Diana's body again as if she was breaking a taboo.

Diana felt a small laugh at the back of her throat at Akko's awkwardness. Eventually, the girl looked back up, her eyes slightly thinning as she slowly leaned forward.

Diana gladly leaned into Akko and their lips softly met, Akko's hand moving to gently rest on Diana's shoulder. This time Diana didn't move. Rather, she parted her lips as an invitation and they deepened the kiss slowly. Diana noted Akko's body shifting subtly as they kissed. With one hand still on Diana's shoulder and the other entangled in her hair, Akko had moved to straddle Diana, forced to part her legs widely as Diana placed her hand on Akko's hips and pulled her in closer. Akko arched her back into Diana and their chests met as they continued kissing, aroused moans escaping between their lips.

Akko had moved her arms around Diana's torso, holding onto her like a lifeline with one arm behind her back and the other behind her neck, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin she'd never felt before as she subconsciously started slightly rolling her hips. She felt Diana's hand still pulling her forwards by the small of her back, another creeping up her thigh until it skimmed the material of her swimwear.

"D-Diana-" Akko panted.

"In case it is a concern of yours, you have a really great body," Diana said, trying to sound as calm as she could though her heart was racing. Each time their tongues met, the feeling of Akko's arms wrapping them together, Akko's thighs resting on hers lit fires under Diana's skin.

Akko pulled a face that was difficult to interpret, like embarrassment mixed in with flattery and joy, pouting and pulling Diana closer, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. By now Diana's hair was quite damp, much of its length hanging straight down or sticking to her neck and shoulders.

"Coming from you, Akko muttered. Just like everything else about you..." Akko didn't need to finish her sentence.

Diana hummed happily, hugging Akko back for a moment before Akko felt herself being lifted up.

"W-dia-" she stammered before realising the blonde had slowly spun her around, swapping their positions and gently pressing Akko against the wall, submerged to her chest. Diana chuckled again before continuing their kiss.

Taken aback by the sudden actions, Akko took a moment to recover as she felt Diana's hands on her body again, gently massaging and stroking her skin, their touch soft and pleasurable.

She sighed, her breath hot and misty as Diana seemed to push a little more. With her back against the wall and her torso firmly pressed against Diana's, Akko could only squirm with the odd feeling, tilting her head back. She felt Diana taking her wrists and pinning them gently but firmly to the wall either side of her, the blonde's mouth trailing kisses gently down Akko's jaw. She breathed out shakily, her eyes closed.

"Diana~" she moaned slowly, the girl's mouth sucking gently on her lower neck. She arched back, her hips pressed against the wall behind her but her back far from it, her knees pressed together and her feet pointed towards each other, toes awkwardly curling and uncurling. Her arms struggled against Diana's but to not avail, her muscles slowly becoming jelly as Diana moved her mouth off her neck. There would surely be a mark later but Akko didn't care.

Diana grinned at Akko's face, her eyes half shut and her jaw tense as she took quick, shallow breaths.

"Akko?" Diana responded teasingly, her knee working its way between Akko's and pushing up to her core. Akko couldn't help loudly moan as her girlfriend's knee slowly rubbed up and down between her legs, sucking hard on her neck again. Her arms fought hard against Diana's, but Diana wouldn't budge at all.

"Hmmmhh~" Akko hummed in a high, songlike voice, silently begging Diana for more.

"You okay there, Akko?" Diana continued to tease. "You're looking pretty red."

Akko grunted in frustration as Diana's knee stopped moving, attempting to grind her hips on it but Diana quickly moved her knee back. Akko opened one eye and shot Diana a desperate glare. She had the cheekiest smile she had ever seen her wearing.

"Diana," she mumbled weakly in irritation, her body shaking for more attention. Diana laughed.

"You're adorable," she whispered, finally letting to of Akko's wrists. Akko barely had a second stretch out her slightly numb fingers before one of Diana's hands were on the back of her head, the other just grazing her inner thigh right at the top, tingling and filling her body with heat.

Diana hadn't prepared for this. There was no preparing for this. She had never been this physically intimate with anyone else before. Hell, she hadn't even hugged anyone, besides her mother, before Akko. Seeing Akko in front of her, completely at her mercy, shuddering with every physical touch, desperate for Diana continue made her giddy with adoration.

It was new territory for both of them as Diana's fingers grazed Akko's swimwear again, between her legs. Akko leaned forward and buried her head in Diana's shoulder for comfort, wrapping her arms around her and closing her eyes, feeling Diana gently trace her finger down her crotch through the swimwear.

Diana recognised Akko was vulnerable and they were beyond teasing now, holding Akko tighter in her arm to comfort her as she began to slightly push her finger into the fabric. Akko let out a stuttering breath, her arms tense.

"Relax, Akko," Diana whispered softly, picking at the edges of Akko's clothing.

"It's kinda hard to," Akko eventually said, retaining her snarky demeanour despite their situation and earning a chuckle from Diana.

"Well it's about to get harder," Diana joked as she took a hold of the lower part of the swimsuit Akko put on a few minutes ago, her fingers grazing the skin underneath it. She briefly met Akko's eye, who was looking up at her expectantly, so Diana gently tugged on the material and brought it down Akko's legs and off her feet, placing it on the side. Akko had gone bright red, her knees pressed firmly together, one arm still around Diana's neck and one ineffectually trying to cover her body. "Are you okay, Akko?" Diana asked when she saw the adorable display of awkwardness.

"Kiss me more," Akko insisted out of nowhere. Briefly taken aback, Diana grinned and gladly obliged, deeply kissing the Japanese witch again, automatically moving to press her against the wall again. They returned to their previous position with Akko's arms wrapped around Diana's torso and Diana's arm pulling Akko forward by the small of her back, except one hand was lightly toying with the sensitive area between Akko's legs. Among Akko's irregular whines and moans as Diana stimulated her, Diana couldn't help but breath a long, breathy sigh that sounded more like a moan in response to the skinny witch in front of her, fighting for more friction and skin contact.

Diana slowly inserted a finger into Akko's tight warmth, the occasional splashes and ripples in the water the only sound apart from their hot breathy noises. She felt Akko's grip on her increase, her hands clamped onto the British witch's shoulders as she inserted a second finger and pushed slightly deeper, feeling Akko's legs squirming under her.

"Ahhh, Diana~" Akko moaned slowly. "I _love_ you~" She said in a voice halfway between a moan and a whisper, emphasising the middle word as her head tilted back. Diana smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered, gently curling her fingers and hitting a new area inside Akko. As she did, Akko's voice went up about two octaves, her shoulders suddenly hunched and her arms pushing and pulling Diana at weird angles. Akko's whole body reacted as Diana occasionally slightly changed the angle of her fingers.

Diana's heart was thumping hard in her chest as the girl she'd been hopelessly crushing on for so long lay in front of her, unable to get a word in anymore among the lewd noises escaping her lips. Akko bucked her hips against Diana's hand, forgetting all about her embarrassment because _damn_ , it just felt so good. While they were both tired from exertion, Akko was panting loudly as Diana started moving her fingers in and out of her girlfriend.

The two had ended up sliding down the wall under the water a bit in their movements. Akko was submerged up to her neck, Diana up against her body as always.

With her eyes screwed shut and chest rapidly heaving up and down, Akko reached out blindly in front of her and took hold of Diana's shoulder again. The British witch took the prompt and leaned forwards, kissing her slowly on the lips.

"D-Diana-" Akko whimpered against Diana's lips, clenching around Diana's fingers as she felt her orgasm draw near. Cradling Akko tightly with one arm, Diana moved her hand a little bit faster as the brunette's voice steadily rose in pitch.

"Diana!" Akko cried again in a loud, songlike moan, clutching onto Dina's body and holding her close like a lifeline, her hands pawing blindly at her back.

Eventually Akko calmed down, each of her muscles going from tense to lax, hanging delicately in Diana's arms and taking slow, deep breaths. Diana smiled tenderly, wrapping her arms around Akko and hugging her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like many other parts of the manor, the hot springs had a number of enchantments on it. For example, the water was regularly cleansed, gradually purifying of anything dirty that enters it. Diana and Akko spent a while in each other's arms, silently relaxing as their heartrates slowly decreased to a healthy rate. There was a comfortable quietness aside from the gentle lapping sound of the water around them.

After the two of them were completely clean, soaked through by the cleansing water and almost drifting off to sleep, Diana stretched out her arms and sighed.

"Akko. Don't go to sleep," she said quietly.

No response.

"Akko," Diana repeated, looking carefully at her girlfriend's face with a slight smile. Akko was definitely awake. "If you stay in here too long you'll dry up like a raisin."

"That's fine," the brunette mumbled.

"And the enchantment will suck up all your magic," Diana lied.

"Pff, it happened before," Akko mumbled. Diana's eyes widened. "I'll be fine."

"A-Akko!" Diana laughed. "What'll it take to get you out of the damn onsen?"

"Five more mimm~" Akko mumbled. Diana sighed.

"I'm going up to my room. You can meet me there when you're ready," Diana asserted, knowing fully well that Akko didn't know the way. She heard Akko making a disgruntled and turned around to see her slowly standing up. "Honestly," Diana chuckled.

"When you put it that way," Akko said slowly. "I'd be more than happy to accompany you in the bedroom," Akko said with a deliberately ostentatious curtsy, eliciting a giggle from the British witch as they made their way back to the changing room. "I was worried we'd have to have a meeting or... do taxes or something."

Diana paused to glance at Akko with a slightly confused look.

"Seriously?"

"What?! How am I supposed to know what you and Daryl get up to here when that snake ass lady isn't trying to sell everything she sees?"

Diana laughed again at Akko's bittersweet reference to her last visit, when her aunt had invited Lord Hanbridge to the estate just to try to scrounge some money out of him.

"She's not so bad nowadays. We mostly ignore each other, sometimes exchange words of pleasantries," Diana sighed. "We're not hugging or anything but she doesn't look at me as if I was a threat like she used to," she explained as the two got changed, before clearing her throat. "And I think it's best you don't let her hear you describing her as a snake ass lady."

Akko giggled at Diana's serious tone.

"What does she think of me? I'm... not causing problems for you, am I?" Akko asked nervously, following her out of the changing room. Diana shook her head.

"You know how it is with witches from long magical ancestry. She's struggling to come to terms with the fact that Luna Nova let you in, let alone that we're friends. Well..." She trailed off.

"Well?"

"She doesn't know about our relationship. That's going to be a complicated conversation," Diana chuckled as they ascended a long, tall staircase. Akko pursed her lips, noting the lack of sunlight coming through the windows. "She doesn't hate you," Diana answered Akko's question. "She's just weirded out by her stupid values. But a conversation for another day," Diana cut off her musings as they arrived at her room. "Because now..." She grinned.

Diana had to stop herself from saying 'you owe me'. She'd let Akko come to her. 

"We're here to relax," she finished as she pushed open the door. Akko followed her in and closed the door. When Diana sat gently on the middle of her large bed, Akko didn't hesitate to sit next to her.

"Where am I staying the night?" Akko asked mischievously.

"Anna has prepared you a guest room."

"Bold of her to assume I won't be in your bed," Akko giggled.

"Ehh," Diana trailed off awkwardly. They were both warm and comfortable in their room with the very subtle sound of rain through the windows as she breathed out slowly with a heavy air of tension. "We'll see."

"Speaking of which," Akko said in a breathy whisper, slowly scooting to sit in front of Diana and placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh?" Diana asked smugly. "Hungry for more?"

"You had your turn, now it's mine," Akko said with her face inches from Diana's. They briefly met eyes before Akko silently leaned forwards and their lips met. Akko hadn't taken the opportunity to appreciate Diana's body fully during their time in the onsen (mostly due to her complete lack of ability to think at that moment) and found herself suddenly curious - even though they had just had sex, Akko wanted to pounce on Diana and shower her with affections. She wanted to see her girlfriend lose control for once with her face contorted in pleasure.

Even though they'd just done it, there was something new and exciting Diana leaned backwards and pulled Akko forwards on top of her on the bed. Even though they'd just seen each other near-naked, it was far more exciting for Akko as her arms travelled under Diana's shirt and gently worked their way up her sensitive sides, eliciting brief giggles from the blonde girl.

Akko paused briefly and met the British witch's eye as if to ask permission.

"Go on," Diana said with a slight laugh. Akko nodded and slowly pushed the blouse that Diana had just put on up, revealing her slim core and chest. She was naturally in excellent shape, almost as skinny as Akko, except it was a more developed feminine body. Soon Diana's hands began to work off Akko's top and she felt her libido rising up, deepening the kiss as more of her skin met Diana's. Soon, the two had pulled off more of each other's clothes and left them flung around the bed and the room, including their undergarments.

Akko paused briefly, panting, as Diana looked up at her and smirked.

"What now, Akko?" She asked with a hint of smugness.

"Don't give me that face," Akko giggled, trying to hide her nervousness. There were things she wanted to try on Diana that Diana hadn't used on her. She had read fanfiction - she knew what to do, right?

Akko had got caught up staring at Diana's naked body in front of her, slowly turning red. It was beautiful. The way her long hair fell messily around the bed was sexy as hell.

"Hey, Akko," Diana said soothingly. "It's only me. Relax."

Akko nodded, slowly moving to kiss Diana again as her hand softly grazed the sensitive area between her legs. Diana, against her efforts, jolted noticeably before giving a long, moan-like sigh into their kiss. Akko smiled at her victory, deepening the kiss and wrapping her free arms behind Diana's neck. Their chests met and pressed against each other as Akko noticed how wet Diana was, her fingers moving tenderly back and forth.

Her only goal was to make Diana feel good and, noticing her arched back and her stifled moans whenever Akko pushed a tiny bit harder, she felt like she was doing well. It made Akko wonder if Diana had done anything like this before with herself. The British witch had stopped paying attention to her kiss, her head rolling gently back with her eyes closed. Her arms were wrapped around the back of Akko's head, inadvertently smothering Akko in her chest, which she definitely wasn't complaining about.

Akko decided to press her attack, scooting backwards slightly so her head was where her hand was a moment ago, staring at the soft pink in front of her.

"Akk-oo~" Diana began but stopped again as the slick muscle of Akko's tongue entered her, pressing against her walls. Akko didn't know how to describe the taste but it only fueled her libido. She felt the blonde's knees pressing inwards as Diana's attempts of staying silent were becoming gradually less successful. She felt Diana's hands in her hair, probably gripping a lot more tightly than she meant to but Akko didn't mind at all as she pushed in as deep as she could.

"Don't stop," Diana moaned, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm - I'm-" she stammered through her clenched jaw and Akko understood, deciding to continue. She was already tired but it was worth it as she felt Diana trembling.

"Akko~" She finally gave up and moaned as her orgasm arrived, her voice rising suddenly in pitch. Akko thought it was adorable before the blonde's knees pushed in harder, her fingers coiled tightly in Akko's hair and pushing her head down. Diana was tense as she let out a long, whisper-like moan from deep in her voice. It was quiet and didn't sound vulnerable, but it was still the sexiest thing Akko had ever heard.

There was a long pause as the two of them panted. Akko felt the taller girl's hand gently cup her face, stroking her cheek and jaw so she crawled back up and hugged Diana tightly.

The rest of the evening went very slowly. After taking some time to calm down, the two of them quickly showered again before getting changed into their bedwear.

"You enjoyed yourself," Akko giggled.

"It was brilliant," Diana responded with a chuckle. "Thank you."

"You can expect more of that," Akko said before planting a kiss on Diana's jaw.

"We're not going for round three right now," Diana grinned.

"That's not-" Akko blushed, before clearing her throat.

"You needy thing," Diana teased. Akko pouted. "By the way, I specifically asked for the two of us to be given a lot of space and time in the evening and morning. They don't know which room you're in and they won't in the morning," Diana explained. "So if you want-"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Akko said tiredly, collapsing onto the bed. It was very late. Diana smiled, lying down beside her.

"Do you want to head to your guest room in the morning and make it look like you stayed there? It-"

"Nah, let them figure it out," Akko smirked. Diana paused briefly.

"Yeah, okay," she giggled before pulling Akko in close to her and pulling the covers over them. Akko automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso, burying her head in her chest with a bright smile and relishing the feeling of the taller girl's arms around her body.

It was only after Diana pulled the bedsheets over the two of them and turned off the lights with a flick of her wand did they realise how tired they were, easily melting into each other's arms and being absorbed by the soft bedsheets.

Akko briefly looked at her restful girlfriend and listened to their breaths, audible above just the muffled sound of rain before she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Akko."

"I love you too."


End file.
